


Непредосудительные причины

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Трагическая, немного комическая, и частично порнографическая история о выживании, дружелюбии и весомых причинах для решительных действий. С джедай-драмой. Да. Даже тут.Как это водится среди меня, я не особо об этом задумывался сначала, но теперь вот почти уверен, что это всё-таки даже не отдельная история, а реальность Кристалла джедая. Пред-Кристалл :)А, да, и Калебу 16. Просто сообщаю для сомневающихся. Я, возможно, немного подтянул тайминги, но я не стремился соблюдать канон комикса.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Janus Kasmir
Kudos: 5





	Непредосудительные причины

«Я всё делаю правильно. Я всё делаю правильно. Я всё делаю правильно», — мысленно повторял Калеб.

— Эй, парень, — окликнул Джанус. — Так и будешь в дверях стоять? Тебя там что, видение Силы настигло на пороге?

Калеб вздохнул и зашёл внутрь. Джанус довольно хмыкнул, развалился на диване и со стуком положил ноги на стол.

Он постоянно это делал. Его страшно веселил факт, что у него в протеже «личинка джедая». И он не упускал случая это упомянуть. Калеба в основном это раздражало, но Джанус считал, что воля воспитывается в лишениях, поэтому если показать ему, что тебя что-то бесит — он вообще эту тему не оставит. Калеб уже совершил эту ошибку, огрызнувшись как-то на «парня». Джанус хищно улыбнулся, заметил «имя у тебя дурацкое», и с тех пор это дурацкое имя Калеб вообще почти не слышал, навеки стал безликим «парнем». По прошествии месяцев, правда, он с неохотой признался себе, что в чём-то Джанус прав — он привык, смирился и откликался безропотно. Теперь Джанус даже иногда звал его по имени. Но проходить полный цикл джанусовского воспитания воли путём постоянного упоминания того, что Калеб без конца пытался оставить в прошлом, он был не готов. Хрен тебе с маслом, Джанус, а не ещё одно развлечение.

Джанус лениво листал какой-то исключительно пропагандистский имперский журнал, радостно хмыкая себе под нос. Калеб завалился рядом, тоже положил ноги на стол, заглянул в журнал и поморщился.

— Опять что-то напрягает? — тут же откликнулся Джанус.

— Вкус твой меня напрягает, — отозвался Калеб, и Джанус посмотрел на него почти с одобрением.

«Я всё делаю правильно», — повторил себе Калеб, протянул руку и коснулся пальцами его лица.

Вообще, пожалуй, можно без преувеличения сказать, что Джанус спас ему жизнь. Можно даже сказать — дважды. В первый раз — через пару дней после Приказа 66. Калеб ещё представления не имел, что происходит. Джануса он видел до этого один раз, мельком, когда они с мастером только прилетели на Каллер, и не сразу узнал, но Джанус вспомнил падавана, кинувшегося на защиту своего учителя, потому что ей не выказали должного почтения. Это было смешно, глупо и смело, и Джанус его пожалел. Привёл на свой корабль, накормил и дал выспаться. И пока думал, достаточно ли он помог лишающимся, чтобы искупить часть своих грехов, или можно ещё пару мейлуранов пожертвовать, лишающийся, выспавшись и не поблагодарив, угнал его корабль, чтобы вернуться на Корусант. Впоследствии Джанус вспоминал это даже с некоторой гордостью за Калеба, но тогда был взбешён и клялся, что в жизни больше добра не сделает.

Только никакого Корусанта для Калеба больше не было. Он почти добрался, когда получил послание мастера Кеноби — Орден пал, большинство джедаев погибло, оставшиеся объявлены вне закона. Ни при каких обстоятельствах выжившим нельзя возвращаться в Храм на Корусанте. Теперь они сами по себе. И тогда, в темноте и наступившей тишине, Калеб медленно и мучительно осознал, что его мира больше нет. Ему некуда возвращаться и некуда бежать. И он плакал, сидя в украденном шаттле с выключенными двигателями, снова и снова слушая голос Кеноби в надежде, что рано или поздно его слова изменятся.

А когда слёзы закончились, подумал, развернулся и полетел обратно. Потому что не знал, куда ещё лететь. И Каллер казался лучшим вариантом, потому что кто мог ожидать, что он вернётся туда.

Кроме Джануса.

Джанус встретил его разъярённым, дал по лицу — спасибо, что не отметелил до полусмерти, — и вышвырнул обратно на улицу.

Почти год после этого Калеб прятался по самым тёмным углам на планете, где ничего и никого не знал, каждую минуту ожидая, что за ним придут. Джанус при первой встрече заметил: «Вас в этом вашем Храме ничему полезному не учили» — и был, в общем, прав. Их, конечно, учили выживать, но никто не учил их выживать вот так. Или, если учили — Калеб, видимо, прослушал. Теперь-то он с колоссальным интересом законспектировал бы лекцию на тему «что делать, если Орден джедаев истреблён и ты вне закона». Но что-то он сомневался, что такое преподавали. А зря. Очень была бы полезная информация. Следовало предусмотреть. Но пришлось разбираться самому: где прятаться, как воровать еду, и, самое невыносимое — как не спать. Потому что спать было страшно до смерти. Даже в самом тёмном дальнем углу он просыпался от любого шороха. Это было хуже отчаяния, неизвестности, хуже голода, хуже всего. За всё время, кажется, он отоспался один раз, когда заболел, почти в бреду от жара забился в какую-то каморку на чердаке и отрубился до следующей ночи. А проснувшись, первое, что ощутил — ужас от того, что не знает, сколько времени прошло, заметил ли его кто-то и что вообще произошло за то время, пока он не оглядывался через плечо.

И когда судьба снова свела его с Джанусом, в принципе, Калеб уже готов был на всё за три вещи: безопасное место, еду и, главное, сон. Это, конечно, было слегка безумно, вот так сразу довериться кому-то практически на пустом месте, да ещё и тому, кого ты сам однажды обманул, и сейчас Калеб это понимал — как и то, почему всё-таки доверился. Потому что ему было уже почти наплевать. Тогда так не казалось, тогда он просто продолжал выживать, не позволяя себе задумываться, и кинулся к Джанусу с отчаянием и уверенностью последней надежды, но по правде ему просто повезло, что Джанус дал ему второй шанс и не соврал, потому что он уже ни черта не соображал. Он, конечно, с подозрением приглядывался, прислушивался и взвешивал всё, как ему, опять же, казалось в тот момент, но сегодня, зная Джануса, он был уверен: если бы тот хотел его обмануть, чтобы сдать или просто отомстить, в тот день он сделал бы это без труда. Потому что всё, о чём мечтал Калеб, глядя ему в глаза из-под спутанных грязных волос и до боли сжимая в ладони рукоять светового меча — чтобы кто-то протянул ему руку и сказал: пошли, парень, всё в порядке, всё закончилось.

Джанус не сказал, что всё закончилось. Хотя, наверное, тогда Калеб поверил бы даже этому. Но Джанус дал ему всё, о чём он мечтал, кроме того, что не в силах был исправить.

Калеб тогда проспал сутки, съел всё, что предложили, помылся, поспал ещё, немного пришёл в себя и первым делом, обретя снова способность мыслить более-менее ясно, понял: я сделаю всё, чтобы остаться здесь. Без исключений, просто всё, что нужно. Джанус с интересом его изучал, насмешливо хмыкая, как обычно, а Калеб напряжённо изучал Джануса, соображая, что с него причитается, чтобы не лишиться снова всего этого великолепия. Он готов был умолять, и, в общем, практически этим и закончил. Джанус не стал признаваться, что умолять его не надо, на самом деле он, ещё пока этот заморыш спал, уже решил, что пока не выгонит его — пригодится со своими способностями, да и есть в нём что-то. А прошедшего с первой встречи времени ему должно было хватить, чтобы усвоить урок. Но для виду, конечно, посомневался, невозможно ж было устоять. Да и парню полезно помнить, что своё место в этом мире надо заслужить.

Парень помнил. Это, конечно, ужас, до чего он был к жизни не приспособлен, но обучался быстро, да и успел уже кое-что понять. По крайней мере выбросить из башки хоть часть своей джедайской дури, в которой, конечно, было много высокого смысла, но не для простых смертных. Да и, как показала жизнь, самим джедаям тоже не сильно помогло. Но этому парню вся их философия не просто не поможет, она его убьёт, Джанус знал это. Поэтому делал всё, чтобы покончить с ней. Калеб пытался просто забыть, но Джанус знал, что так это не работает. Парень пытается сделать неосознанным то, что раньше было в сознании. Не измениться, а сделать вид, оставшись тем же. А он был чёртовым мальчишкой из Храма, и даже спустя месяцы жизни на улице это было очевидно до смешного. Откровенно говоря, Джануса даже интриговало, как он смог выжить и не попасться. Вряд ли это была заслуга джедаев. Ему помогло выжить не то, чему его учили, а он сам, настоящий. И то, что никогда не помогло бы джедаю: страх. Тот мучительный, полубезумный страх, в котором он провёл всё это время и которым так пропитался, что уже даже перестал его толком осознавать. И всё же он сохранил и разум, и бесстрашие, пусть это бесстрашие и питалось отчаянием. И это говорило кое о чём Джанусу. Ему нравился этот парень, и чем дальше, тем больше. Поэтому он собирался, вне зависимости от желания Калеба, сделать как лучше для него. Пусть его это будет бесить и раздражать, пусть это будет неприятно, пусть сопротивляется, но, парень, поверь, я тут лучшее, что ты мог найти. Мне не плевать. И куда больше, чем ты думаешь.

А кое-что, между тем, Калеб думал. Джанус особо это не демонстрировал, но и не то чтоб прям тщательно скрывал — просто не пытался ничего сделать. Но Калеб уже сообразил, что нравится ему. Не в смысле, как человек и падаван, ну или там потенциальный вор и контрабандист, хотя последними он честно пытался стать под чутким руководством Джануса, и, кстати, нелегко было. Но, помимо прочего, он нравился Джанусу как… парень. Звучало это теперь, конечно, как если сказать: «Я нравлюсь ему, как Калеб». Но самое главное — Джанус нравился ему. Тоже как Калеб. В смысле — парень. Не с первого дня, не сразу, но со временем, сначала уловив мысли Джануса, вскоре Калеб поймал себя и на собственных. Он теперь хуже и тяжелей осознавал собственные эмоции, иногда их понимание приходило позже, иногда их вовсе не было там, где он ожидал, а иногда они накрывали его с головой, и он не мог ни за что зацепиться, как делал раньше, чтобы вынырнуть и вдохнуть. Джанус, посмеиваясь над джедаями, сам того не понимая, учил его справляться с этим по-новому, другими способами, и Калеб был молча благодарен, не рискуя рассказывать ему о таких оскорбительных параллелях, но всё ещё справлялся паршиво. И понимание того, как он думает о Джанусе, пришло к нему неожиданно, как случалось теперь часто — однажды он встретился с ним взглядом и ощутил это нетерпеливое, тянущее чувство, ожидание, что Джанус сделает что-то, дотронется до него иначе и всё изменит. Но чёртов Джанус, конечно, только хмыкал, отпускал шуточки, воровал и ржал над имперскими журналами. Иногда Джанус казался именно таким циничным, каким хотел себя изобразить, и тогда Калеб, незаметно для себя тоже поднабравшийся цинизма, язвительно думал, что он бы и в первый день за сон согласился на всё, что ж такой практичный парень как ты, Джанус, этим не воспользовался. А иногда Джанус был смешным до смерти, беззлобным, беспечным и смотрел весело и так, будто хотел сказать: всё отлично, парень. И тогда Калеб просто хотел остаться здесь, и чтобы всё было вот так, и ещё — чтобы Джанус сделал уже что-нибудь, но Джанус ничего не делал, и сегодня Калеб подумал: к чёрту. У меня есть две причины сделать это, и по крайней мере одна из них не предосудительная. А это уже пятьдесят процентов, неплохой так-то расклад по нашим временам. Я всё делаю правильно.

И он протянул руку и коснулся пальцами лица Джануса.

Джанус не убрал его руку, но и не отстранился, только смотрел ему в глаза и ждал. Тогда Калеб потянулся к нему и коснулся губами его губ.

И на это Джанус ответил.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Джанус, оторвавшись.

— Да уверен я, не нуди, — быстро ответил Калеб, Джанус как обычно хмыкнул и больше ничего спрашивать не стал, запустил пальцы ему в волосы, оттянул голову назад и прижался губами к его шее, а Калеб судорожно втянул воздух, закрыл глаза и подался ему навстречу.

Он, конечно, успел навоображать себе с три короба и в ста разных вариантах, но всё было иначе, ярче, стремительней; Джанус, получив ответ на свой сакраментальный вопрос, не колебался, не притворялся, не давал ему даже времени растеряться, будто действительно только ждал этого, и так и было. Потому что он хотел, чтобы Калеб сам принял решение, слишком много в этой жизни было решено за него, в этот раз решай за себя, парень. Но теперь всё изменилось, теперь он ощущал его кожу под своими руками, чувствовал его запах, сжимал пальцами его бёдра, слышал его прерывистое дыхание, и сейчас было время Джануса решать, потому что он долго ждал. И Калеб отзывался на его движения, подставлялся под его поцелуи и сам целовал в ответ, и вздрагивал под ним, и Джанус снова запускал пальцы ему в волосы и сжимал руку в кулак, и Калеб смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом, а потом снова закрывал глаза и запрокидывал голову, а Джанус проводил языком по его приоткрытым губам и ловил его горячее дыхание.

Вдруг он задышал ровнее, Джанус отстранился и посмотрел ему в лицо, и коротко рассмеялся. Калеб открыл глаза и тихо спросил:

— Что?

Тогда Джанус снова прижался к нему, чувствуя своим сердцем, как бьётся его, и как его дыхание снова сбивается, как он ни пытается его удержать, и прошептал ему в самое ухо:

— Это в каком-то смысле даже сводит меня с ума, парень, но сейчас вообще не время контролировать свои эмоции.

И Калеб тихо вскрикнул и вцепился ему в плечи, почувствовав его пальцы внутри себя, а Джанус крепче зажал в кулаке его волосы, навалился сильнее и снова прошептал:

— Забудь об этом, давай, какой иначе смысл?

И его сердце снова колотилось, как бешеное, и он выдохнул в ответ:

— Да.

И больше не пытался ничего понимать или контролировать, только чувствовал, и отзывался, и выгибал спину, когда Джанус, перевернув его на живот, целовал его в шею под волосами и прикусывал кожу своими острыми зубами, и снова вскрикнул от того, как настойчиво и нетерпеливо Джанус двинулся, проталкивая себя в него, и Джанус прижал пальцы к его губам, позволяя зажать их зубами, и шептал:

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо…

И потом, будто спохватившись, остановился спросил:

— Всё хорошо?

И Калеб снова ответил: «Да» — и подался ему навстречу, и Джанус застонал и задвигался сильнее, а Калеб прикусывал его пальцы, и обхватывал их губами, и вздрагивал, и вцеплялся короткими ногтями в жёсткую обивку дивана, и Джанус больше не останавливался и не спрашивал, всё ли хорошо, потому что он слишком долго ждал, но Калебу и не нужны были его вопросы, потому что он тоже ждал долго и потому что всё было хорошо.

Джанус этим вечером собирался на встречу с «дружелюбным ворьём», как называл это Калеб, но, когда Калеб вяло поинтересовался, пора ли ему натягивать штаны и делать приличествующе свирепое лицо, Джанус, отсмеявшись, сказал:

— Смена планов. Преимущество жизни по своим правилам: мы никуда не идём. Только отсюда и до каюты, по пути завернём в душ, и потом продолжим.

И, надо сказать, свои планы Джанус соблюдал чётко.

Потом они лежали в полутьме, обессиленные, Калеб закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза, а Джанус смотрел на него, лёжа на боку и подперев голову рукой и вдруг спросил:

— Рассудил, что так будет надёжней?

Калеб приоткрыл глаза и искоса взглянул на него. Джанус усмехнулся и добавил:

— Что тогда-то уж я тебя точно не выкину, если ты предоставишь мне такой бонус? Долго думал?

— Ты сам учил меня искать выгоду, — как можно беззаботней ответил Калеб, пожав плечами, потому что чёртов Джанус видел его насквозь: конечно, он думал об этом, это была одна из двух причин — та, что предосудительнее другой. И теперь он пытался выкрутиться, отшутившись, но Джанус прищурился — взгляд у него стал такой ледяной, каким он смотрел на своё дружелюбное ворьё, когда ему не нравился расклад — и сказал жёстко:

— Если бы плата была такой, я бы её давно собрал.

Калеб молча смотрел ему в глаза, не зная, что ответить, растерянный и смущённый его злостью, и понимал: собрал бы, и не поморщился, будь твоя воля. Потому что это ты и есть — тот, кто берёт свою плату, и тот, кто отдаёт, не требуя взамен. Неважно, что ты выбираешь, главное, что решение принимаешь ты, Джанус, и никто другой. Поэтому я и поверил тебе тогда, потому что чувствовал, даже с трудом держась на ногах, нашёл силы увидеть это: ты не врал, потому что в этом не было для тебя смысла. Ты обманешь меня тысячу раз, но когда в этом будет смысл для тебя. И каким-то образом, зная это, именно поэтому я могу тебе доверять.

— Ты знаешь, всё не так, — ответил Калеб. — Ну, знаешь, не мог же ты не заметить. Я пришёл не поэтому.

— Не только поэтому, — скрупулёзно поправил его Джанус, и Калеб вздохнул и подумал: вот с кем я затеял в слова играть.

— Да, хорошо, не только. По двум равнозначным причинам. Я хотел этого.

Джанус усмехнулся и кивнул, и больше не смотрел, как солдат на вошь.

— Не очень-то по-джедайски это, — заметил он, и Калеб нахмурился.

— Не по-джедайски тут в основном моё желание, — буркнул он. — А остальное, — и он снова пожал плечами, — их учат видеть все обстоятельства и искать оптимальные пути и, в общем, выгоду. Просто речь не о личной выгоде. Но принцип тот же.

— Их, — отозвался Джанус, и Калеб взглянул на него, не понимая.

— Ну да, джедаев, — пояснил он. — Ты про них начал.

Джанус улыбнулся, протянул руку и провёл пальцем по его переносице — он любил странные жесты, Калеб не всегда понимал, что он хочет ими сказать, но со временем ему начало это нравиться.

— Ты сказал «их», — объяснил Джанус. — Не «нас».

Несколько секунд Калеб смотрел на него, будто осознавая, а потом ответил тихо и твёрдо:

— Потому что я не джедай.

И Джанус, который считал это самым правильным ответом из всех возможных, который свято верил в то, что самая большая услуга, которую он может оказать Калебу, это выбить из его башки всё, что связано с Орденом и его прошлым, вместо того, чтобы одобрить такой практичный выбор, проговорил неожиданно для себя самого мягко и почти нежно:

— Сказал мальчик, который хранит свой световой меч пуще зеницы ока.

И в этот момент он понял — неважно, что он считает правильным, неважно, на что он пойдёт, чтобы «сделать как лучше», неважно даже, чего он добьётся. Возможно, само это отрицание себя говорит о Калебе и о том, кто он есть, больше всего остального. Иногда мы отрицаем то единственное, что является самой важной правдой о нас, и Джанус видел это тысячи раз, Джанус знал это по себе, потому что он давно принял всё, чем является. Но среди прочих ценных составляющих его личности важнейшим было упрямство, поэтому мгновение спустя он уже думал: мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, павший орден. Мёртвым место в земле, и вы, джедаи, знали это, так оставайтесь там и дайте живым жить.

— Джанус.

— Что?

— Если ты будешь звать меня «мальчиком» теперь, клянусь, я уйду к херам от тебя, куда угодно, обратно на помойку, Империи сдамся. Я не шучу. Приду лично к губернатору, неся в руках световой меч, и попрошу меня пристрелить.

Джанус расхохотался.

— Решил постоять за себя?

— Да ты мне выбора не оставляешь! — с отчаянием взмолился Калеб.

— Уважаю, — кивнул Джанус, — парня-то ты стерпел, я аж даже почти устал тебя изводить.

Калеб бросил на него такой осуждающий взгляд, что Джанус снова расхохотался и похлопал его по груди.

— Ладно, мальчиком не буду, тебе всё-таки шестнадцать, а не шесть.

— Вот я рад, что это не ускользнуло от твоего внимания.

Джанус соврал, конечно, как обычно, и иногда называл, и так, и по имени, в темноте, задыхаясь, теряя грань между своей жёсткостью и своей нежностью, и Калеб не возражал, и принимал всё, что Джанус хотел ему дать и отдавал всё, что тот хотел забрать, потому что у него было две причины, и по крайней мере одна из них не была предосудительной, а вторую он уже не мог вспомнить за ненадобностью.


End file.
